


I Can't Tell You

by wickedfrominnocence



Series: Let Me Show You [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedfrominnocence/pseuds/wickedfrominnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina insists Maleficent tell her how to please the blonde in return for how much pleasure she showed Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Tell You

The moment Regina wakes, she’s aware that she’s not alone. A sudden panic arises in her, has her holding her breath as she blinks her eyes open only to find that her limbs are tangled with Maleficent’s. Maleficent whom she trusts. Maleficent whom she loves beyond friendship (even if she can’t admit that aloud yet).

She breathes out a sigh, fear escaping her in one whoosh of air. It had been the first time Regina had allowed Maleficent to sleep beside her and the two had fallen asleep side-by-side, fingers bumping against each other between their bodies; close enough that Regina knew she was there, but not any closer in fear that Regina would wake in the dark and flash back to a time she wished had never happened. Yet it seemed their bodies had wanted more during the night, legs tangling together, Regina curling into Maleficent’s side with her arm slung across the blonde’s waist.

That’s exactly how she finds herself as she rests her chin on Maleficent’s shoulder, smiling as she takes in how peaceful her friend looks while sleeping, it’s quite the opposite of how she looks when awake— always so powerful and dominating every room she entered. Regina’s smile widens for a moment as she lifts her chin up from its spot on Maleficent’s shoulder so she can press a kiss to the blonde’s lips.

Regina presses her lips to Maleficent’s a few more times before the blonde blinks her eyes open, sleepily mumbling something Regina can’t quite make out, but Regina is content with continuing to press kisses against her lips. Finally, Maleficent returns one; lifts her head up to press their lips together a bit more firmly before relaxing back.

“You said you would tell me how,” Regina insists as she lifts herself up some, coming to lie on her side, upper body held up on one forearm as she stares down at Maleficent and the blonde curls that splay out across her pillow. She can tell Maleficent is thinking over those words; trying to figure out a memory to place them to so she knows what Regina is talking about. It takes a moment in her sleepy state, but Regina can see the moment it hits her as Maleficent’s eyes widen a bit and stare up at her.

“Regina,” her name falls from Maleficent’s lips as the blonde brings a hand up and cups Regina’s cheek, smiling faintly as she lets her fingers glide through Regina’s hair; an action she’s gotten use to since their first interaction and an action Regina doesn’t flinch away from.

“I want to,” is the response Maleficent earns as well as a hand coming to rest low on her stomach, “Please.” That word doesn’t often fall from Regina’s lips, not since she earned herself a colorful moniker, but Maleficent draws it out of her with the way the blonde keeps staring up at Regina as if she’s about to break. And perhaps she is, if either of them push too far too fast, but it’s one simple thing she wants.

“I can’t tell you,” Maleficent states flatly as if it should have been the easiest thing in the world for Regina to understand, but it’s not, and the words earn Maleficent a glare from the brunette. “I mean, I can’t tell you because I’d have to show you,” Maleficent amends and, oh, that was not what Regina had been expecting, but there’s a sudden swooping feeling low in her gut; an excitement she hasn’t felt in quite a while now.

Regina’s expression softens then and the hand that was resting on Maleficent’s stomach reaches for the blonde’s free hand, twining their fingers together. “Then show me,” she responds, ducking down to steal another quick kiss from Maleficent, stopping the blonde from disagreeing with her. “Show me,” she whispers against Maleficent’s mouth and that seems to do the trick because now Maleficent is sitting up and returning the kiss properly. Both Maleficent’s hands move to guide Regina’s to her nightgown, silently telling the brunette to strip her of it.

Regina doesn’t hesitate then, just lets her fingers tug at the small bow that is holding the front of the gown closed and gently pushes the fabric down Maleficent’s shoulders as she breaks the kiss. She takes a moment to drink in the newly exposed flesh, from where the gown now pools around Maleficent’s hips, up to her breasts, then finally back up to the blonde’s gaze.

She doesn’t need guidance then, not for what she wants to try at the moment, so she simply reaches out and lets her hands ghost over Maleficent’s torso; along the gentle curve of her waist, fingertips dancing over her ribs. One hand finds home against Maleficent’s waist as the other continues mapping out her body, finally sliding up to cup one of the blonde’s breasts and earning a quiet hum of agreement from Maleficent.

Her thumb moves to circle around the woman’s nipple slowly, feeling the way it pebbles beneath her gentle touch. That has Regina grinning and becoming a bit more daring as she ducks her head down to capture the pebbled nub between her lips, suckling at it and earning a quiet moan in response. Maleficent’s fingers tangle into brunette curls, massaging Regina’s scalp before just pressing gently against the crown of her head to hold her right where she was as Maleficent arched into the suction of her mouth.

Only when Maleficent’s fingers tug ever so gently at her locks does she pull back and glance up to the blonde, noting the way her mouth hangs open slightly as if mid-moan. She’s curious, taking in Maleficent’s expression, trying to read it to see if she’s done something wrong. Maleficent must have known what Regina was thinking because she’s shaking her head and using the hand still tangled in Regina’s hair to guide her to the opposite breast which has been lacking attention.

Oh, Regina hadn’t thought about that, but she allows Maleficent to guide her, smiles as she presses feather-like kisses to soft skin before she lets the tip of her tongue just flick against Maleficent’s nipple. She does it again when she notices the blonde arching into her once more; lets her tongue flick over the nub again and again until it hardens. Her lips are wrapping around it instantly, sucking harder this time, loving the way the suction earned her a louder moan from Maleficent.

It took Regina by surprise when a hand found her own, moving it to ruck Maleficent’s nightgown up before slipping between her legs; right to where Regina wanted it. “Here,” the word is more breathy than she’s ever heard Maleficent speak before, deeper too, and Regina assumes that it’s a good sign. The word comes with Maleficent pressing her fingers over Regina’s, guiding two of them between her folds and slowly dragging them along her clit. That has Regina stopping her ministrations with her mouth in favor of glancing down to where their hands met Maleficent’s sex.

The two stayed just like that for a few minutes; with Maleficent guiding Regina’s hand, letting the brunette’s fingers drag against her clit slowly. It’s once Regina gently bats Maleficent’s hand away that the friction changes thanks to Regina now running the pad of her thumb directly over that bundle of nerves, pressing lightly on one stroke, then a bit harder the next, constantly changing it to see which Maleficent likes better— or maybe so the blonde’s body doesn’t get use to one pressure and quit reacting in such a beautiful way because Regina is enjoying the way her name drips from the blonde’s lips like it’s the only word Maleficent knows right now.

Regina swallows thickly as her fingertips become wet, making it easier to run them over her clit at a faster pace which has Maleficent bucking her hips against Regina’s hand and gasping as she once again reaches for Regina’s hand. Maleficent uses her grip to still Regina’s fingers, not because she wasn’t enjoying it— she was fairly sure Regina knew she was enjoying it— but because she wanted Regina to try something a bit different… if she was okay with it.

“Like this,” Maleficent murmurs as she guides Regina’s hand once more and uses one finger to show Regina precisely what she wanted. She let their fingers gently swirl around her entrance for a moment, gathering even more slick, before she pressed Regina’s finger and her own into her. Regina’s head snaps up to look at Maleficent the moment their digits slip inside of her because the blonde is letting out a moan like Regina has never heard before.

Regina surges up then, captures Maleficent’s lips with her own, and kisses her with all the passion she’s been hiding for years. It’s as she kisses the blonde that she begins moving her finger alongside Maleficent’s, now taking over and guiding both their fingers in and out of the woman; testing the waters. It’s a slow drag at first with Regina getting use to the way Maleficent feels surrounding her and the way her muscles tighten a bit when she curls her fingertip inside of Maleficent.

“Don’t,” Regina breathes out against Maleficent’s lips when she feels the blonde pulling her hand away. She enjoys the feel of them both doing this together, especially when she gently presses another finger alongside the first two. It’s a bit of a stretch, at least that’s what she thinks when Maleficent lets out a hiss of breath, but the blonde doesn’t tell her to stop or that it’s too much, so she takes that as a good sign and picks up the slow pace she had set before.

When Maleficent’s hips begin rolling against their hands, Regina finally picks up the pace, thrusting their fingers in and out of her more quickly, causing Maleficent to let out a string of gasps and moans mixed with Regina’s name, followed by a quiet, “Faster.”

Her gaze catches Maleficent’s then, taking in the way her eyes are hooded slightly, pupils blown wide. Regina’s lips curl into a soft smile and she does as the blonde asked— she picks up the pace, thrusting their fingers into Maleficent fast and hard, the blonde’s gasps and moans now mixing with the sound of skin slapping against skin.

It’s not long before Regina is pressing her thumb against Maleficent’s clit, circling it while continuing to thrust their fingers into the blonde. The action has Maleficent’s hips bucking once again, looking for more, so Regina continues the ministration. She continues even as she feels Maleficent’s muscles spasming around their fingers. Continues even when her name falls from the blonde’s lips in a half-moan, half-scream. Continues until Maleficent’s body is writhing, attempting to pull away from her, and the blonde is murmuring that it’s too much.

Regina stops then; gently withdraws their fingers and marvels at the slick that now covers them from tip to knuckle. “Wow,” she breathes out, gaze shifting between her fingers and Maleficent’s features (because the woman is even more beautiful like this).

Moments later, she leans in and steals a chaste kiss from Maleficent’s lips as the blonde tries to catch her breath, murmuring a quick thanks.


End file.
